Many implantable medical devices, such as neurostimulators, pacemakers and defibrillators, transmit electrical signals to provide therapy to a patient. Implantable medical leads deliver signals generated from such devices to tissue of the patient via one or more electrodes of the lead. In some cases, the electrodes are placed adjacent or in contact with a nerve of the patient. Such placement ensures that the generated electrical signals are applied to the intended nerve.
However, placement of the lead in contact with or adjacent to a nerve can result in undesired impingement of the nerve, particularly with more superficial peripheral nerves where little space between the implanted lead and the nerve is available. Lead designs that can allow close placement of a lead to a nerve so that electrical signals emitted from lead can capture the desired nerve without creating a lot of physical pressure on the nerve would be beneficial.